User talk:Kirbyking1234
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fossil Fighters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Best Vivosaur Ever page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Meighan (help forum | blog) Hi and thanks! Well if you don't mind it will be a lot of help if you could edit the vivosaurs that I have edited yet, all the images that I use you can find them by their name like the Attack icon it's just called attack, the blue little arrow is called possitive arrow, defense icon is called defence (my bad), and many others are like these. Sorry if my english is bad, and if you can tell all the other editors to do this. Sure you can and im doing the same. I'm not going to delete anything, I love this page, plus is adds info, I never said I was wondering why I made it. I said others might be. It shows info of the stuff that is easier to get, and all the new additions to the game, I just put it in a form that makes it enjoyable for me to access and edit. :3 ...Is this how the talk page works...? First time doing it. I received your message about the Capatcha code not working--it is not supported in regular Internet Explorer. No idea why, but that's the way it is. You have to use Google Chrome, or something else to make an account. Brookreed 01:48, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello i am ub the person who found out a new boneysaur is comming note it starts at rank 1 know any good dig sites to get the miraculos fossils? how did you get so many to rank 12? ive only got 17 KirbyKing, I need help again. Thanks for the last time. Anyway need to find out how to get too, lv 20, not with vivosaurs, but with your fossil battle points. I can only get to LV 19 225 FP, 800 FP MAX. I think the last thing I have to do on the quest list is beat Joe WldWest. Every time I ask him hes like " HAving a good time?" . Please, what do you have do you have to do? I already beat the finally bone place tournement. Please help!!!!! Magikarpoweractivated Thanks :D This doesnt make any snese!! I beat - Pauleen - Todd - Rupert - ZongaZonga 2nd time - The bad guy trio - and he profeser! IT IS still not working. Any ideas? Magikarpoweractivated Maybe Z-Rapter is real. I didnt make him but, we should wate a bit before we decide if its fake or not. Magikarpoweractivated 8:54 tues but if it is fake we should block the guy or something I think Z-Raptor just may be real. I would like to find out where the guy got the info from, but it just seems so likely as a Z-Raptor. A downloadable vivosaur came out every 15 days, so who knows, one might come out tmr. But in all opinion, the page should be deleted until we find out if its real or not. crap I forgot to leave my signature this is E123TimayE123Timay 02:17, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey, KirbyKing, did you think of trying to get all 596 Fossils? I think that getting all 400 fossils did something in Fossil Fighters. You did get every single Vivosaur to Rank 20, right, because if so, then that's all I can think of.TDD25 02:16, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I added all the unsigned templates above this line. 'Cause that's what I do. E44: HMU, or . 20:41, July 6, 2013 (UTC)